<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>One Night in Shinjuku by sakakibarakan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24453541">One Night in Shinjuku</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakakibarakan/pseuds/sakakibarakan'>sakakibarakan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fate/Apocrypha</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, 赤骑弓 - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:55:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,113</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24453541</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakakibarakan/pseuds/sakakibarakan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>@巯基切冬 给太太年更的生日贺文。</p><p>*ABO却不开车的耍流氓文</p><p>*ooc，还没修，还会改一改（大概）</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Achilles | Rider of Red/Atalanta | Archer of Red</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>One Night in Shinjuku</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>@巯基切冬 给太太年更的生日贺文。</p><p>*ABO却不开车的耍流氓文</p><p>*ooc，还没修，还会改一改（大概）</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>普通人的人生本应该不会出现这样的对话，是的，一次也不会。阿塔兰忒曾笃定地这么认为。</p><p>“姐姐，你一晚上多少钱啊？”</p><p>学生打扮的男孩，宽松的白色连帽衫，挽到脚踝上一公分的浅橄榄色休闲裤，脸上来着属于年轻男性的莽撞与幼稚，深夜的路灯不足以完全看清楚他的面容。阿塔兰忒本以为是刚刚成年的孩子一次来新宿玩结果喝高了的剧情，然而他身上完全没有带着一丝一毫的酒精味，并且，只有一个人。<br/>那么她只好勉强整理着自己的表情，微微眯起眼睛看他，“小鬼，你认真的吗？”<br/>明明整条街上的广播都在大声循环放送着杜绝招徕顾客，行人请提高警戒之类的话。<br/>男孩点点头。<br/>“这条街不允许拉客行为，你要是想去风俗店，去……喏，你后面就有一家无料案内所。”阿塔兰忒叹了一口气。<br/>“但是姐姐你在这里做什么？”陌生的男孩没有回头，依旧直勾勾地盯着自己。<br/>从这句话开始本应该已经察觉出不对劲了的。可当时自己的理智似乎不可避免地被年轻人的步调带着跑偏。<br/>她一时有些无言，同僚还在地下一层的酒吧里蹲点，她的任务是在门口盯着是否有疑似交易双方的人出入。为此换上了和酒吧相应的打扮，虽然上面没有明确地说明，但是她身上的确实是陪酒女应有的打扮。<br/>“与你无关。”现在她只想快些打发走这个不懂得读空气的年轻人。</p><p>而另一边的阿喀琉斯也是为自己尴尬的聊天话题而苦恼，他满心以为只要他开口搭话就应该会被认出来，然而事与愿违，他眼前的女性，阿塔兰忒，似乎并没有认出自己。</p><p> </p><p>那是一周前的事情，和同学们庆祝完成年式之后，阿喀琉斯在抄近路赶终电回家的路上经过了这间偏僻的私人酒吧。<br/>寒冷的冬夜，那个多年未见的熟悉面孔，唐突地出现在自己眼前。<br/>让人不得不怀疑自己的眼睛，单薄的黑色短裙，赤裸而苍白的长腿，领口开在一个令人浮想联翩的地方。她靠在一边的墙上，裹在一件闪着亮片的皮草大衣里，手中握着一支方形的电子烟。<br/>真是长得很像姐姐的人，说起来，不知道姐姐现在在哪里做什么呢？他的大脑因为酒精的麻痹晕晕乎乎的，下意识地那么想着。<br/>“阿塔兰忒，今天差不多就这样吧，可以收工了。”一个男声从通向楼下的楼梯里传来。<br/>“好。”那个女性——阿塔兰忒对着楼下点一点头，接着啪地合上电子烟的盖子，转身走下楼梯。<br/>“……”阿喀琉斯愣在了原地，难以言喻的复杂感情突然缠住了他的心脏，女人的高跟鞋敲击地面的声音仿佛同时也踩在他的心上。<br/>那天他喝了不少掺了碳酸水的威士忌，但是这一刻在他混沌模糊的记忆里显得尤为刻骨。</p><p>电子烟的烟雾，嘴唇上的殷红，纤细的背影，高跟鞋的声音。</p><p>本应该和胭脂俗粉，和灯红酒绿毫无关系的阿塔兰忒。</p><p>有意无意地，他习惯了每天回家前专门从新宿站下车，绕到这家酒吧门口，假装路过，偷偷看她一眼。</p><p>在脑补了无数八点档剧情之后，终于他还是忍不住，直接把自己和满头的问号送上了门。<br/>本来是相当偏僻的小巷，直到两人身边围起了一圈人，阿塔兰忒才意识到事情的不对劲。</p><p> </p><p>“我说小哥，不要对那个Beta的女人那么执着啦。那么美妙的味道，她可闻不到哦~”<br/>“对啊对啊我可以哦，这种味道人家都已经不行啦。”</p><p>这个小鬼，比自己想象得要棘手得多。虽然她确实闻不到，但是大概也能猜到状况，这家伙有意或者无意对着自己释放的信息素，在她完全没有意识到的时候，吸引了附近落单的Omega们。<br/>到底是什么味道啊这些靠本能行动的家伙。阿塔兰忒腹诽着。<br/>这可以说是完全的状况外，再这样下去，这整整一周的蹲守可能就功亏一篑了。</p><p>“需要你严格规划这个月生活费哦。”阿塔兰忒终于像是放弃了什么似的握上他的手掌，努力地说着有些僵硬的诱惑的话语，带着他往Omega们的视线边缘走。<br/>【抱歉，遇到了一点状况，暂时离开门口。】她压低了声音。<br/>电波发出微弱的滋滋声，接着她听到了【没关系，这边就交给我，先处理好你那边的事情】，是同僚令人安心的声音。</p><p> </p><p>最终，阿塔兰忒带着高大的男孩拐进一家嘈杂的居酒屋，充斥着烟酒和油烟味道的地方，狭窄的桌椅中挤满了二次会甚至三次会的中年男子。<br/>只剩下吧台前的两个座位了，阿塔兰忒和阿喀琉斯并排地在木制座椅上坐下，隔着排列的日本酒瓶子正对着厨房的方向。<br/>“成年了吗？”她的眼神从男孩的脸上飘过，得到点头的回应之后叫了两杯苹果沙瓦。<br/>“……”<br/>“你这小鬼到底是怎么回事？莫名其妙的，真的只是想搭讪吗……”<br/>“姐姐，你真的不记得我了吗？”阿塔兰忒的话被男孩突然略略拔高的音量打断了。<br/>“你在说什么？”阿塔兰忒咬紧了下唇，借着居酒屋明亮的黄色灯光第一次仔细打量着他的脸。这张清爽的年轻面庞上竟然真的有些熟悉的味道。<br/>“……佩琉斯的儿子？”迟疑着，阿塔兰忒吐出了一个答案。<br/>看着阿喀琉斯点头，说明这无疑是一个正解。阿塔兰忒扶着额头叹了一口气，她并不介意在东京和他见面，不如说应该是件开心的事情，只是现在场合实在是微妙到不适合叙旧。<br/>“姐姐、真的是在做水商卖吗？”坑坑洼洼地，阿喀琉斯憋出了一个稍微隐晦些的词语。<br/>“如果我说是呢？”阿塔兰忒惦记着自己的工作，没好气地反问道。<br/>“我、我没有说不好的意思，就只是好奇想要问一下。”阿喀琉斯急急地解释着，困扰地挠了挠自己的后脑勺。<br/>“不用担心我。但是我今天晚上有重要的事，留个手机号码，改天请你吃饭。”阿塔兰忒从带着夸张银饰的手提包里取出手机，看着眼前的大男孩露出一个笑容，像是很久以前一样揉了揉他刺刺的头发，“不管怎么样，很高兴再见到你，阿喀琉斯。”<br/>半晌没有得到回复，久到阿塔兰忒几乎怀疑对面的青年是否真的听清了自己的话。</p><p>“……借我抱一下，姐姐。”<br/>“？！”<br/>这很难不被看作一个趁虚而入。还没来得及解锁的手机落在吧台上，接着回到了黑屏。</p><p>年轻的Alpha下巴搁在Beta的肩膀上，他试探着用指尖穿过她的长发，在后颈的位置徘徊着，让他失望的是那里什么都没有，来势汹汹的占有欲像是被一堵墙死死挡住。她身上只有电子烟留下的淡淡的青苹果味。阿塔兰忒什么也没有感觉到，既没有感觉到年轻气盛的Alpha突如其来的汹涌的信息素，更无法理解这种说不清道不明的本能反应。<br/>阿喀琉斯也觉得现在的自己有些奇怪，他确信自己一开始受好奇心驱使而做出来的一系列行为，现在驱使自己的东西已经变得连他自己都完全无法理解了。<br/>这太奇怪了。<br/>“小鬼，你该不会正在易感期吧。”阿塔兰忒安抚性地拍了拍他的后背，感觉到他的颤抖似乎略微缓解了一点。好在这家算得上正经的居酒屋里的人大部分都和自己一样是Beta，早已烂醉的人们并没有太在意这边的事情。<br/>“对不起，可能是刚刚在酒吧那边，不知不觉就……”阿喀琉斯完全忘记了自己的性别还有这种特性，不如说从未经历过，这让他感觉到有些丢脸。当感情和本能混在一起的时候，他也无法彻底划清界限。<br/>“我知道了，我陪你去便利店买应急抑制剂，然后就乖乖回家，好吗？”<br/>阿喀琉斯缓缓地点了点头。姐姐果然还是和以前一样对待孩子一样对待已经成年的自己，想到这里，喉咙又是一阵发紧。</p><p>然而今天的夜晚注定是漫长的，没有一波三折的变故终究算是日常小事。足够荒唐，才被成为故事。<br/>滋滋的电流声再次响起。</p><p>【阿塔兰忒！他们注意到我们的埋伏了！现在已经逃出店外——该死！】迦尔纳的声音断在了中途，他并不是会爆粗口的个性，阿塔兰忒能明显感觉到他的焦急。<br/>接着不是微型耳麦，而是通过敏锐听觉直接到达耳蜗的，从嘈杂的环境音中剥离出来的一声空气炸裂、<br/>砰！<br/>“别出去！”阿塔兰忒顾不上结账，甩下自己的外套冲出了居酒屋。<br/>她来到了连接着小巷的路口，三三两两行人穿行着，在夜间引以为傲的动态视力也难以发挥作用，但也并非徒劳无功，终于在靠近巷口的方向，那个斗篷下的标志被她的双眼所捕捉到。<br/>“有了、黄金千界树，往北边大久保方向！”她敲击着耳麦的装饰开关，切换为全小队公共频道。</p><p>追上他们。</p><p>“姐姐，就是那两个人吗？”不知什么时候跟出门的阿喀琉斯，似乎是注意到她的视线和话语，竟然毫不犹豫地冲了上去。如果她能闻到信息素，就会发现这家伙身上躁动的Alpha气味跟着肾上腺素一起迸发在空气里。<br/>“笨蛋！别去，他们、”<br/>有枪。<br/>也许是仙人跳失败？或者价格没有谈拢？阿喀琉斯关于这条天下一番街贫瘠的的知识不足以他冷静地分析事态的发展，微妙的误会渐渐发酵到了一个奇怪的角度。但是追上他们就好了吧，应该是这样没错。</p><p>阿塔兰忒很清楚阿喀琉斯只可能成功地追上他们，没有人能超过他的速度。但这不是什么好事。</p><p>阿喀琉斯猛地飞扑上前，奇怪长袍的男子被年轻人的力气压制在了地面上，“喂，你们对阿塔兰忒做了什——”<br/>接着是枪口抵在太阳穴，随着上膛出轻微的声响。这让阿喀琉斯的质问猛地停下，枪？在新宿？大脑一片空白。<br/>“喂小鬼，不想死的话就快点让开。”<br/>“……”</p><p>这是阿喀琉斯第一次听到子弹发射的声音，他几乎愣住了。年轻人还没有完全整理好自己的心情，同样惊讶的还有黑袍的男子。<br/>“撤离撤离！”<br/>枪口松动，男人捂着自己的大腿将目光拉开阿喀琉斯的脸，他看到了对自己射击的女性。<br/>而在他还没有来得及反应的下一个瞬间，阿塔兰忒已经脚背发力将男人手中的枪踢开。<br/>枪体砸在地上骨碌碌地转圈。<br/>阿塔兰忒出拳擒拿，膝盖对着要害用力出击。男人则闷哼着趴倒在地上，拼命伸手去够不远处的手枪。<br/>“按住他！”阿喀琉斯的神智终于随着阿塔兰忒的命令句回到了正常，他赶在身下的男人的手指碰到掏枪之前再次压制住了他。<br/>接着是手铐清脆的声响。</p><p>像是静止的时间重新开始流动，麻痹的大脑和神经终于开始处理刚刚发生的状况。冷风呼呼地灌进连帽衫的领口，阿喀琉斯这才反应过来慢慢地站起身来。他看向阿塔兰忒的方向，但是阿塔兰忒显然没有注意到他的目光。<br/>“阿塔兰忒，没事吧！”白发的男子和金色马尾辫的少女出现在了巷口的方向，“其他人已经去追他们的车了。”<br/>“好，帮忙搞定这两个家伙。”</p><p>“抱歉，似乎让一般民众卷入其中了。”迦尔纳注意到了阿塔兰忒身后的年轻人，他微微蹙眉，显然是已经开始头痛报告书的问题了。<br/>“喂，这家伙还在发情的样子，味道很重啊。”莫德雷德捂着鼻子跳开了几步，她也是个Alpha，本能地显得有些敌意。<br/>“我弟弟。”阿塔兰忒隐约想起她似乎还要和小鬼去买抑制剂的事情。<br/>“……”阿喀琉斯有些发懵地看着眼前的黑衣人们，生怕他们拿出什么高科技的条状物对着自己额头来一下删掉今晚的记忆。<br/>好在这一点上还没有发展到科幻片的程度。<br/>“那么，一会儿现场收拾完跟我们的车去科里做个笔录吧。”<br/>“麻烦了。”阿塔兰忒有些抱歉地对着两个同僚鞠躬。</p><p>“抱歉，把你卷进这种事情里。”阿塔兰忒看着大男孩把手中的药片就着纯净水咽下肚，这才稍微松了一口气。<br/>两个人站在便利店的门口，看着黑衣人们在不远处处理现场。自动门开开关关时不时带出些许暖气。阿塔兰忒开始解释事情的来龙去脉，关于特搜科，关于潜入调查，关于自己的同僚。<br/>阿喀琉斯听得不是很认真，他的眼神飘忽地陷进了冬夜新宿的灯光里。随着抑制剂的起效，他的身体渐渐可以感觉到冬天的寒意，刺骨的冰凉和冷风。他意识到他其实并不是很在乎阿塔兰忒的职业，什么都好，连今晚发生的乱七八糟的事情也并没有什么所谓。<br/>她活生生地存在于自己身边，不再是旧相片中的一个影像，也不是自己脑海中的回忆。<br/>光是这一点，他都感动地几乎要大喊出声。<br/>即使混乱的感情依旧没有找到正确的发泄路径，即使荒唐的插曲打断了重逢。</p><p>“姐姐，会不会很冷。”阿塔兰忒听到年轻人没头没脑地打断，这样对自己说。<br/>“啊，有一点。”她这时才想起落在居酒屋的那件外套，带着亮片的皮草大衣，可以报销的“伪装道具”。<br/>接着她感受到了环绕着自己的温度，她裸露的皮肤被柔软的带着体温的面料包裹住了，更准确地说，她被阿喀琉斯小心翼翼地抱住了。他再次把自己的下巴搁在了阿塔兰忒的肩窝上，连吐息也带着甜腻的暖意。</p><p>【好久不见。】</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>